


记一次身心俱疲的标记

by HereIsSaco



Category: Invictusgaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIsSaco/pseuds/HereIsSaco
Summary: ABO，阿羞吃鸡





	记一次身心俱疲的标记

最开始的时候宋义进没有想到事情会变成这样。

他没有想到姜承録会忽然欺身压住他，没有想到这个被他当成弟弟、心心念念照顾着的队友会对他产生这样的欲念，更没有想到他的身体里会塞着对方的阴茎。

他把他当队友看，当弟弟看，当同乡看，却偏偏忘了他是一个刚刚刚分化的、血气方刚的Alpha；他忘了姜承録平日里带着侵略性的眼神，忘了他的寸步不离和依依不舍——而被他有意无意忽视掉的一切并不会因此而消失，那些暧昧不明的表象只是浮在海面上的冰山，深蓝的海里绵延不绝的欲望早已埋伏在他身旁，只需要一点点催化就能爆发着吞噬了他。

变数忽如其来却又理所当然，疯狂的粉丝在庆功宴上涌了进来，只需要一点点Alpha易感剂就足够让年轻人疯狂；姜承録留住了理智撑到了回到酒店的那一刻，却在在所有人放下警惕各自回房休息的时候敲开了队里唯一的Omega的门。

而和易感期的Alpha独处一室绝对不是一个明智的决定。

他没办法拒绝他，无论是作为姜承録的哥哥宋义进还是作为一个Omega，他都无法拒绝他。他假装不记得自己是如何伸出手探进了姜承録的休闲裤里，不记得对方灼热的阴茎是如何在他手心里磨蹭跳动，也不记得那铺天盖地袭来的雄性气息。理智回笼的时候他正对上了姜承録朦朦胧胧又何其无辜的眼神，饱含着过于深刻的感情和过于露骨的欲望，几乎要透过视网膜一路灼烧到他的灵魂。

像是惊醒一般的，他抽出了自己的手。

可是姜承録根本不想让他逃开。身材结实修长的Alpha不由分说地拉进了两个人的距离。他的声线本就偏低，动了情之后又染上几分沙哑，他凑近了宋义进的耳边要他帮他，他说他难受，他说他想要，他说他的整个脑子里都是他。

而宋义进毫无办法，只能一点一点地沦陷在这场温柔的陷阱里。

出格和堕落好像总是一步一步的，最顶尖的职业选手从来不会放过任何一个机会，姜承録没有看错宋义进眼中的动摇，他乘胜追击，这一次干脆将目标换成了那张巧舌如簧的嘴。宋义进洁身自好地长到21岁，连发情期都靠着药物和道具堪堪度过，别说口交，触碰到别人的性器都是第一次。他抗拒地紧抿着嘴唇，却敌不过姜承録绵长的耐心和带着命令意味的信息素。从呤口分泌出的前液沾湿了他的嘴唇也弄脏了他的舌，又苦又腥的味道绝不美好，Alpha的阴茎向来尺寸可观，宋义进费劲了力气也没法吞下全部，只能尽力放松喉管，可是当龟头磨蹭着他的舌苔，茎身挤压着他的喉咙，他却因为自己含着的是对方的阴茎而感到兴奋。

他对姜承録纵容惯了，羞耻心和愧疚心一起作祟也没能让他做出任何有效的反抗，他深知这不是强迫，不是姜承録的一意孤行，而是他宋义进一手促成的合奸。

而对于姜承録来说，温热湿软的口腔比他在梦中所感受到的要美好上一千倍一万倍，他梦寐以求的人正跪在他的双腿之间，双眼湿润面颊潮红，光是这个场景就让他硬得发疼，几乎抑制不住自己想要驰骋的欲望。刚开始时他尚且顾及着两个人都是初次，只是小幅度的在对方嘴里抽插，让宋义进微微含住他的龟头；可是欲望叫嚣着膨胀，很快地侵蚀了他的理智。

赛场上所向披靡的ROOKIE选手，一直以来照顾着他的义进哥哥，同时也是日日夜夜造访着他的脑海，无数次让他心潮澎湃情难自已的宋义进。他教会了他如何在LPL的赛场上取得胜利，带领着他在异乡生活；而在无人的深夜里，也同样是他告诉他什么叫做欲望，什么又叫做求而不得。他看着他的每一面，他知道他有多好多善良多干净，可是他有多爱他就有多想要他，想看他因为自己而失去理智，想要把他弄脏，让他因为自己而哭泣而颤栗——他想要的不只是人见人爱的Rookie，而是只属于姜承録的宋义进。

疯狂的占有欲促使着他按住了宋义进的后脑，把自己往对方嘴里送得更深，细碎的呜咽和呻吟被堵住，粗硬的耻毛刺到了对方的脸颊，紧致温暖的喉管让他几乎不能自已，而心理上的快感则更胜一筹，一直以来格挡在两个人之间的壁垒在他一次又一次的冲刺下悄然破碎，宋义进呜咽着哭泣着，却始终没有对他的行为提出一点异议。

如果哥对我的纵容已经到了这种程度的话，说明哥对我也不只是之前所表示出来的那样而已吧。

到底是欠缺经验，这场两方心思各异的口交并没有展现出Alpha应有的持久力，但这对于宋义进来说已经过分地久了，虽然有意识地想将阴茎拔出，但仍有白浊泄在了宋义进的嘴里，大部分的精液飞溅在了宋义进的脸上，乳白色的液体粘附在皮肤表面，眉间、鼻梁、锁骨，宋义进嘴里还含着姜承録的东西，一时间吞也不是吐出来也不是，悄悄地流出一点来，比对着被摩擦到艳红的嘴角显得格外色情。

宋义进被他弄脏了，光是这个念头就足够血气方刚的Alpha再次硬起来。

姜承録的动作简直称得上是蛮横，语气却极其温柔，半是胁迫半是哄骗地让宋义进吞下嘴里的东西，又不讲道理地把人从地上拎起来又摁倒在床上。

Omega宽松轻薄的夏季睡裤早就被打得湿透，姜承録没花多少力气就把对方从里到外剥了个干净。白净柔滑的皮肤比他想象的还要更加好摸，十指在宋义进身上上瘾似的爱抚着，留下一道道红痕。

惊慌失措的中单甚至没能给出任何有效的反抗，明明不在发情期，可他的身体里却燃起了一团火，热得想发汗。他急需要什么东西去填满自己，粗暴地不留情面地，而他身上恰好覆着一个蓄势待发的Alpha，他的嘴里还残留着对方的味道——可他无法向他求欢，因为这是他的弟弟，他只是因为易感期而失去了理智，他们不该做这样的事。

姜承録的手指挤进他的身体，肠肉欢呼着一拥而上，他的身体热切地渴望着姜承録，可是灵魂却被劈成两半，一半蛊惑着他，而另一半则痛彻心扉，一声声责备着他，称他为失职的哥哥、趁人之危的小人、下流放荡的婊子。

如果他是个Beta，他尚且能安慰自己说是姜承録喜欢他，这只是一场两厢情愿的性爱；可偏生他宋义进是个不折不扣的Omega，有着香甜的信息素和适合做爱的体质，他无法欺骗自己，勾引队友的罪行把他定在了耻辱柱上，而领着弟弟走向歧路的愧疚感让他甚至无法睁开眼睛直面事实。

姜承録不知道宋义进在想什么，他只能无措地吻去对方忽如其来的眼泪。宋义进的悲伤来的太快太沉默，就像破碎的玻璃，一下下地扎进了他的皮肉里，让他无所适从。

“哥……”姜承録压低了嗓音凑到宋义进耳朵边上，“哥那么不希望我进来么。”

宋义进不知道该如何回答，他能说些什么呢，姜承録的手指还在他的后穴里抽插着，他的淫水打湿了整片床单，渴望着更大更粗的东西操进他的里面。他如何不希望姜承録进来，可又该如何面对这个事实呢？

“我想要哥。”姜承録还是不肯放过他，年轻的上单在这种时候简直执着的可怕，他终于抽出了捣乱的手指，灼热坚硬的东西抵在了入口处，“让我进去好不好……我会让哥很舒服的。”

宋义进终于还是放弃了抵抗，他闭上了眼睛，轻轻地点了点头，任凭自己漂流在欲望的洪流中，被完全淹没。

而几乎是同一时间，姜承録分开了他的双腿，毫无保留地把自己撞进了Omega的身体里。

柔软的、滚烫的、潮湿的，姜承録觉得自己好像漂浮在云端，他几乎无法控制自己的动作，Omega的内里软得像醒过的面团，热切紧凑地包裹着他的每一寸神经。

宋义进怕热又爱出汗，皮肤又是干净的奶白色，温度稍高就显红，一个劲儿地给自己扇风，而现在的他在情欲的作用下全身都泛着浅浅的粉红色，柔软的黑发散乱开来，又被汗水粘成一缕一缕的，紧贴着他的额头和耳畔，；先前那些刺眼的悲伤像阳光下的露水一样消失不见了，取而代之的是无神的双眸和无意识的回应，他的义进哥沉浸在快感当中——他整个人，从身体到灵魂，都是属于他的了。

而更要命的是宋义进的声音，被刻意压抑过的呻吟有甜腻喑哑的尾音，像猫爪一样一下下挠着他的心；他们俩的喘息声融合在一起，夹杂着肉体碰撞的声音还有淫靡的水声，满室的春光几乎快要溢出来，应和着他鼓点般急促的心跳。

他终于忍不住吻上宋义进的唇，那是他俩之间的第一个吻，缠绵又倦怠，宋义进伸出双手勾住了姜承録的脖颈。他的回应那么小心那么纯情，仿佛这个吻不是发生在床笫之间，又仿佛他们已经爱了好多好多年。

姜承録没有那么多的技巧和经验，只是仗着年轻人的气力一股脑儿地在宋义进身体里驰骋。他抓着Omega的脚踝按到他身体两侧，宋义进的双腿几乎被拗成了M型，臀部也因此而腾空，姜承録的性器在这个姿势下进得更深，毫不留情地开拓着从未有人造访的领域。姜承録跪伏在床垫上操他，每一下都顶到最深处。宋义进能看到透明的淫水在不断地活塞运动中被捣成了白沫，艳红色的嫩肉随着姜承録的动作翻出来，紧紧圐住那根狰狞的阴茎，像是在苦苦挽留。

过多的刺激和快感叠加着，敏感的Omega再承受不住这样疯狂的性爱，颤抖着射出了他今晚的第一次，乳白的液体喷溅出来，弄脏了两个人的小腹。

刚刚高潮过后的身子无力却又敏感得要命，他分明感受到了他体内的那个楔子又胀大了几分，疯狂地挤压着他的内壁；没有给他喘息的机会，姜承録继续大力地操干着，他指引着宋义进用双腿环住他劲瘦的腰腹，腾出手来在宋义进身上四处点火，先是着重照顾了他胸前殷红的两点，又游走在他敏感的腰腹间，屈起手指轻柔地搔弄着，很快又挑起了Omega第一次高潮后懒散的欲望。

宋义进无暇去顾及他的小动作，坏心眼儿的Alpha狡猾地放慢了抽插的速度，磨磨蹭蹭地照顾到了后穴里的每一寸嫩肉；缓慢的动作让人心痒难耐，几乎没有思考，宋义进本能地抬起了腰，却在姜承録更加深入的瞬间飞快地后悔了；只是箭已离弦，节奏再次被凶狠的Alpha掌控住。

姜承録当然没有放过对方难得的主动，他轻笑出声，加快了身下的动作的同时轻柔地舔舐着宋义进的锁骨，像是一只邀功的大猫。

骤然加快的节奏让宋义进一下丢了魂，而接下来发生的事则让他忍不住惊呼出声，姜承録的阴茎忽地戳刺在了内壁上的一个褶皱上，初经情事的Omega尚且不知道这意味着什么，只是下意识地绞紧了自己的双腿，用全身的战栗来应对忽如其来的快感。

姜承録同样不知道这究竟是什么，只是Alpha的本能驱使着他去攻击这一点，宋义进毫无章法的呻吟和特别的反应明显地取悦了他，他想要宋义进更加疯狂一点，彻底地抛开那套哥哥弟弟的理论——从今以后，他要做他的Alpha。

生殖腔打开的刹那两个人都懵了一下，姜承録的性器由于惯性，不可抑制地往哪个隐蔽的小口里刺了进去，前所未有的快感就像是电击，一下子击穿了宋义进的所有防御，生殖腔被强行打开又猛然填满，过多的刺激让可怜的Omega到达了当天晚上的第二次高潮；生理泪水不受控制地从眼眶中滑落下来，他几乎是下意识地喊出了姜承録的名字，却又半天接不上别的话来。

这对于姜承録而言绝对是意外之喜，他本想借着易感期的由头趁机吃点豆腐解解馋，能够进入宋义进体内就已经是惊喜，而Omega的生殖腔居然在发情期之外的时间段里诚实地为他敞开，宋义进的心思自然也就不需要再去确认——只有遇上真正渴望着爱慕着的Alpha的时候，Omega才会在发情期之外打开自己的生殖腔。

可对于宋义进而言这个事实像重锤一样打在他的心上，粉碎了他的一切伪装，多少次他叮嘱着自己姜承録还是个刚成年的孩子，他本不该存着这样的心思；可是这一切在事实的面前又是多么的苍白无力，他被迫面对着自己最赤裸的渴望：他爱着姜承録，不是以朋友的方式。

“承録……不要标记。”感受到对方再次开始的动作，宋义进下意识地抓住了姜承録的手腕，他挣扎着想要逃开，嗓子已经喊哑了，身体里所有的水分似乎都已经被这场性爱榨干了，“不要……不要标记我。”

而姜承録只是觉得愤怒，他像是越来越贪得无厌的饕餮，在关于宋义进的事情上一步都不肯退让，明明上一秒刚刚确认了对方的心思，对方却用明确的拒绝刺伤了他。扣住宋义进的腰把他整个人拽回来，Alpha再一次展开了自己的攻势，生殖腔比肠道敏感地多，只是简单地摩擦都能带来巨大的快感，更惶况是这样毫不收敛的攻击。宋义进的脑子被搅得一团乱，除了呻吟之外再发不出别的声音。

“哥不要我标记，是因为还想去找别的人么？”姜承録毫不掩饰自己的怒气，从信息素到动作都带着浓浓的进攻性，“可是和我做不是很爽吗？哥的生殖腔都打开了，还紧紧咬着我不让我出去……明明已经很久了吧？”

“哥想我这么操你已经多久了？有没有梦到过我？发情期的时候呢？自己弄的时候其实心里想的也都是我吧？哥明明那么想要被操，却不愿意让我标记，是想尝尝别人的味道吗？”姜承録似乎根本不想要他的回答，只是一股脑儿地把问题问出来，“可是我不想让别人看到哥这样呢，看来还需要更努力一点？”

“宋义进——你只会是我的。”

Alpha在他体内成了结，骤然胀大的阴茎填满了生殖腔的每一寸空隙，漫长的射精过程才刚刚开始，热流激涌着洗刷着内壁，让对方体内深深地染上了Alpha的气味。宋义进在灭顶的快感里泄出了第三次，与此同时，姜承録咬破了他的后颈，疼痛和快感同时降临，昭示着他们俩从此不可分割。

在昏厥之前，他听到的最后一句话是极其温柔的“我爱你”。


End file.
